


A Very Sherlock Christmas

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	

Molly smiled as she looked at her little Christmas tree. It wasn’t by any stretch of the imagination “traditional”, the decorations hanging among the rainbow lights ranged from cheery to creepy; classic baubles dangled next to anatomical correct hearts, and the very top was shared by a skeletal fairy complete with ragged tutu and a fluffy teddy bear in a Santa suit. It was perfect.

She had no last minute shopping to do, she wasn’t on call this year, and she’d politely refused all party invites, she was going to have quiet Christmas watching cheesy films and eating silly food.

The universe apparently had other plans for Doctor Molly Hooper the Christmas.

Sherlock burst through her front door before John McClane had arrived at Nakatomi Plaza. 

“Merry Christmas Molly!”

He strolled across the room and dumped his armfuls of presents under her tree. Molly was about to tell him off when Mary and John arrived with little Rose.

“Oh thank god it’s so warm in here! Hello Molly thanks for this.”

Molly pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Mary thumped Sherlock’s shoulder.

“You said you’d asked her!”

“I did ask her. She just didn’t reply to my text.”

While the two of them bickered John slipped up to Molly and explained the sudden invasion. Sherlock had set fire to the kitchen at 221b, Mrs Hudson was off on a holiday cruise with Mrs Turner and the heating in the Watson house had died making it no place for a small child. 

“I’m sorry Molly; I should have made sure the lanky git had spoken to you properly.”

What could she do? She couldn’t turf them out on Christmas Day.

“It’s fine John. We’ll manage.”

It was nothing like the quiet Christmas she’d been planning. Mary and John took over her tiny kitchen and knocked up a meal for all of them. Sherlock put Rose’s toys together using a butter knife in place of a screwdriver since Molly couldn’t find one. Molly held the baby and quietly explained to her goddaughter why Die Hard was such a good Christmas film, being only a few months old Rose sleep through it all so Molly didn’t feel to guilty about the swearing on screen, (to be honest Sherlock’s language was more x-rated as he struggled with the activity gym thingy he was putting together).

It was nothing like the Christmas she’d thought she wanted, but seeing Mary and John force Sherlock into a terrible Christmas jumper was hysterical; the wrapping paper ball fight in place of a snowball fight was a reminder of her childhood; even John and Mary dozing off in front of the Doctor Who Christmas Special was perfect. Sherlock glanced across at the sleeping pair and stretched, Molly thought he might stand up and sneak away, but his arm settled along the back of the sofa. She twisted around and stared at his long fingers, there was no way Sherlock Holmes had just performed step one of the old yawn and hug. 

“Molly?”

She turned at the sound of his voice and found a sprig of mistletoe in his hand. He twirled in between his fingers and gave her a hopeful look.

“Shall we?”

She shifted closer to him, a smile playing on her lips.

“Tis the season.”

Mary cracked open an eye and smiled to herself, she didn’t have to worry about being seen Sherlock and Molly were far too busy with each other. She managed to slide her phone from her pocket and snap a quick picture. By the time the two of them had stopped kissing and cuddled closer on the sofa to watch the rest of Doctor Who Mary was asleep again.


End file.
